


Lost & Found

by yumenoyousei



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Friends With Benefits To Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumenoyousei/pseuds/yumenoyousei
Summary: “I finally found a way to go home!”Leona first didn’t understand why the words had hurt him so much. Perhaps it was because he had forgotten that she was not from this world. She and her annoying pet had sneaked into everyone’s life and had become a permanent fixture in the landscape.
Relationships: Leona Kingscholar/Original Character(s), Leona Kingscholar/Yuu (Twisted Wonderland)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 121





	Lost & Found

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few days after I wrote ["He Knows"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335637) so I guess it's a follow-up story but can be read separately. 
> 
> I was supposed to post it for Leona's birthday but... yeah.  
> Again I gave the female lead name the default name given in the game.
> 
> Ngl, it's a very self-indulgent fic. lol
> 
> Enjoy!

Yuu was probably the best lay he had of his life, Leona often mused.

She never expected anything from him other than their physical interaction and that alone was a big thing. All his other partners always thought at some point that he was dating them. Even worst was the servant who thought he’d married her. As if he’d ever married a servant of his own house, who worshiped his brother like he was the new messiah.

Yuu never stayed unless she fell asleep, she never asked for anything other than commands in bed, and more importantly, she never asked him to be her boyfriend.

She was truly the best.

“I finally found a way to go home!”

Leona first didn’t understand why the words had hurt him so much. Perhaps it was because he had forgotten that she was not from this world. She and her annoying pet had sneaked into everyone’s life and had become a permanent fixture in the landscape.

He had already thought that with him graduating, their midnight rendezvous would be more complicated, but he never expected Yuu to permanently leave.

“Eh, you’ll come back soon enough when you’ll realize how boring your world is,” he replied, nonchalant and she huffed in replied.

That night, he might have been more vigorous than usual, leaving bites and marks.

_Don’t you dare forget me_ , the marks said for him.

In Yuu’s last night in the Night Raven College, just a few days before his graduation, dorm leaders and her closest friends gathered for one last party. Halfway through, most members cried.

“Weak herbivores,” Leona snorted.

“Don’t say that. Won’t you miss her the most?” Ruggie said, his hyena smile the fullest.

_The little shit knows too much_.

Leona didn’t bother to answer.

And just like that, she was gone.

Leona would hit himself before saying any words like he missed her.

Yet he couldn’t deny the emptiness he felt in his chest. The sadness he felt when a new conquest was in his bed and didn’t have her sharp tone and attitude. The longing he felt when watching Night Raven College’s magical shift tournament and the herbivores from Heartslabyul that were always with her were shown on the screen.

Maybe, for the first time, Leona felt the beginning love… and he lost it before he could fully comprehend it.

.

.

.

.

.

Leona let out a growl as he undid his hair. He hated those meetings. Why in hell his kingdom, brother included, was full of believing fools? Of course, they had to search for other’s hidden intentions before saying yes.

“Not everyone has a hidden agenda,” his brother had said which was probably the biggest bullshit he had ever heard. He still didn’t know why he was working in the kingdom’s council on his days off of university if it meant working with imbeciles all day long.

And they expected him to continue to serve on the council when he graduated. When they were all idiots!

In his outrage, he had missed the familiar figure standing by the palace, smiling at him.

“Leona-senpai!”

Leona blinked in disbelief. A part of him wanted to run to her but his pride forbade him to do so.

Yuu was smiling at the door of his home, the guards unsure who that was and why they should make her enter.

Her annoying pet was on her shoulder, blabbing about finding a way to bring her back but Leona barely listen.

_What are you doing here?_ He almost asked. It had been 3 years. Instead, he said: “Eh. You finally realized how boring your world was?”

She smiled, the one he remembered when he said something that amused her but she wanted to retort something else.

His brother appeared from nowhere, greeting Yuu and making her introduce herself. Leona stayed silent, only rolling his eyes once in a while when his brother did assumptions about their relationships.

Of course, the cat-monster took this opportunity to eat for free at the palace.

It was only way later when the moon was high in the sky, Yuu had managed to slip into his room and they were bathing in the afterglow that she spoke in a small voice: “The year I was here, I was sleeping in my world. My parents thought I was slowly dying. Ace, Deuce and Grim found a way to bring my whole body here around a year after I went back but I just couldn’t leave my parents like that…”

“So?”

“So, my parents now think I’m studying at a university in South Africa.”

“What?”

Yuu smiled, the happy and light one. “I told them I have a boy I’m interested in,” she continued. “I told them he had long brown hair, brown skin and the most beautiful green eyes.” She snorted. “I had to lie that I met him on the internet since I couldn’t say I met him in an alternative universe.”

Somewhat, Leona knew where that conversation was going. “So what do you want?” He asked.

“Maybe take a picture with you… your ears hidden, just to reinsure my parents that I didn’t imagine that boy.”

Leona knew what it really meant. She was asking to make things official. “What’s wrong with my ears?” He growled, bringing her closer to him.

She giggled, a sound she rarely did but maybe because for the first time, she asked for them to be something more and he was finally answering yes, they could be official. Maybe for the first time, they were both being honest with what they had always wanted.

“We don’t have people with ears in my world.” She finished by answer.

“As I said, what a boring world.”

She giggled even more. “Yes, I’ll give you that.”

.

.

.

.

They took a picture, Leona with a hat on to hide his ears.

His brother had this knowing smile on his face and Cheka already loved her way too much.

But she had gone out his life once, he wouldn’t make the same mistake twice.

The End


End file.
